<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Mustache by CordensAngels131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711715">Quarantine Mustache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131'>CordensAngels131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bottom Niall Horan, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Reunion Sex, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, narry storan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s anxious and irritable. His tour’s been postponed, he’s in LA and Niall won’t stop posting half-naked Instagram stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Mustache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: after seeing Harry's quarantine facial hair, I couldn't help wondering about Niall's reaction the first time he feels it. </p><p>Harry experiences anxiety during this fic. If it’s a trigger for you, please do not read.</p><p>This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences.<br/>Please do not repost any part of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hey, how’re things in LA?”</p><p>“Okay, I guess, I’m not there.”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>The last time they’d spoken he’d been self-isolating in LA, not able to leave with Niall when he’d come back to start promo for his new album. “Here, London.”</p><p>“Oh.” Harry thinks he hears something, a note of disappointment maybe.  His anxiety instantly spikes, preparing for the worst.  Being cooped up in the house for so long wasn’t good.  Even when he could finally get out and exercise it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Flew in last night.”  After a couple of intense conversations with Jeff he called the flight service he used to see if they’d opened again.  He was irritable, he knew it, and so was Jeff.  Having to cancel the tour they’d carefully planned until next year meant they would eat a ton of expenses they’d be lucky to recoup.  Not wanting to leave his crew in a bind, he’d generously paid the salaries they would’ve earned in return for a commitment to the tour next year.  There was insurance, of course, and he tried to pay attention when Jeff talked to him about these details every night during dinner.  He’d given up the lease on his house in Malibu because he’d expected to be on tour which meant he’d been staying with Jeff and Glenne far too long. </p><p>Plus he missed Niall, and seeing him every day all over Instagram didn’t help.  Why’s he always shirtless?  Harry tried not to be jealous. Niall always laughs and makes the best of this horrible situation. Cheating isn’t in his nature, Harry knows this, it’s just fuck, seeing him shirtless when he can’t do anything about it and all he’s got is his hand.  Pity, party of one!</p><p>No, it was time, London was calling him, so he scheduled the jet and packed his bags.  Even though it was private, Jeff insisted Harry take one of the three security guards that stayed with him round the clock.  That was another intense discussion he’d had with Jeff.  He understood the need for caution, what he’d been through the last year had changed him, not in ways he wanted to change and having someone always under foot, not knowing if this one would be the one to break the NDA, it was exasperating.</p><p>His leg jiggled throughout most of the flight and the security guard had to jog to keep up with him when he walked off the plane to the waiting car.  It’d been midnight when he arrived and he went home, straight to bed, determined to call Niall first thing the next morning.</p><p>But now here he is on the phone with him and fuck, he squeezes his eyes tight, mind racing to come up with excuses to end this call quickly before he hears the words he doesn’t want to hear.</p><p>“Oh,” this time that one syllable sounds relieved, more upbeat.  He thinks about that syllable, how Niall’s lips form around it in a perfect circle. Perfect for other things he couldn’t stop thinking about the whole time he was in LA. Alone. Without Niall. Just Harry and his hand.</p><p>“Thought maybe we could take the bikes out?” Harry’s suggestion is tentative.  The separation hasn’t been easy.  He’s tried to keep himself occupied, doubling up on workouts to compensate for all the bread he’s been eating, but he knows he’s better in person, trying to communicate over a phone or computer just leaves him feeling anxious and dull-witted. The last thing either of them needs is for some hacker to intercept a conversation and sell it to the Sun.</p><p>“You have one here?” So he had seen the pap shots of him out riding in LA with the security guard. Harry wonders why he never mentioned it. Does he never get jealous?</p><p>“Ordered it the same time I sent yours.  One of Emma’s assistants went to the house to sign for mine.  S’been sittin in the garage waiting on me.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“You want me to come to you? We can ride wherever you’ve been riding.”</p><p>“Hang on.” He realizes he’s been muted but it’s only seconds before Niall comes back on. “I’ve got a phone call this morning, but we can go later this afternoon. About four?”</p><p>“Four’s good,” Harry says, smiling now he’s got a commitment. </p><p>“I’ll send you the security code.”</p><p>“I remember it unless,” he pauses, mind racing. “Unless you changed it,” Harry says quietly, and he hears a noise over the line but he’s not sure what it means.</p><p>“Okay, see you later.”</p><p>“Wait, is that alright?”</p><p>He hears Niall laugh, “course, hundred percent. Just can’t believe you remember, s’all.”</p><p>“See you later,” Harry says, relaxing again.</p><p>He’s restless and goes for a run, trying to pass the time until he can see Niall.  These thoughts distract him, and he drops a step behind the security guard who’d come with him on the flight from LA to complete the handoff to the London team.  He’s not due to fly back until tomorrow and normally Harry would encourage him to do some sightseeing but with the pandemic it’s not safe for him to be among the public in case he should bring something home to his client.</p><p>He wonders what Niall’s been doing, wonders about the songs he’s been writing.  When they were both in LA working on their albums, they shared with each other, another reason to dislike phones and computers. This distraction is the reason he doesn’t notice him until too late. The dude with the telephoto lens taking his picture as he runs past.  Fuck, Harry thinks, he gave them the shot, looked straight at him.  Tucking his head down, he quickens his pace, runs past the guard in an effort to get away from them.  When the man catches up with him, he’s irritated.  He should’ve noticed them and so should the guard. He sighs and releases the irritation.  He’s probably jet-lagged and exhausted from chasing after Harry. “Let’s go home,” Harry tells him and leads him down an alley, a shortcut to his house. </p><p>After showering, Harry lays on the bed.  His hair is getting long again and he needs a haircut.  He attaches a hair clip around a shank at his crown to keep it out of his face.  He rummages through his suitcase, pulling out the few things he brought back with him.  When he finds his book, he lays on the bed again, spreading his legs and turning on a fan to cool down.  It’s half eleven now, he’ll read for a bit, maybe take a nap, then get ready to go to Niall’s.  Should he pack a bag just in case he’s asked to stay over?  It couldn’t hurt, he’ll need a towel, bandana and sunshades for the outing anyway, couldn’t hurt to put in a change of clothes.  Maybe they’ll order a takeaway, watch a film or something.</p><p>At half two he brushes his teeth, packs an overnight bag and drops in his bandana, a towel, the belt he’s taken to wearing around his waist when he’s out exercising. It holds his phone, a few quid just in case he decides to stop on the way home for a tea or iced coffee.  He opens the door to his bedroom and stops in his tracks. Did he put on deodorant? He raises an arm and sniffs his pit.  No odor but he steps back to his bathroom and swipes on more just to be safe.</p><p>He opens the back of the Range Rover and loads his bike.  When the security guard comes running out of the house, he pushes the button and watches the window retreat into the door frame.  “S’fine, goin for a bike ride. My mate has his own security, they’ll look out for us.”</p><p>“Let me get my shoes, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Harry rolls up the window and pushes the button, telling the car to call Jeff.  He makes his three-point turn and pulls through his gate.</p><p>“H, you make it home okay?”</p><p>“Your security guard is about to call you and tattle on me because I ditched him.”</p><p>“Why? We talked about this, Harry. We agreed.”</p><p>“I know, but I need some time without a crowd.  I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“What is it, you got a date or something?”</p><p>“No, not a date,” he sighs, but he wishes it could turn in to one.</p><p>“He’s calling now. I’ll be sure to tell him you’re very sorry for being such a wanker,” Jeff laughs and disconnects the call.</p><p>Harry focuses on navigating the London traffic and arrives about ten minutes to four.  At the entrance to Niall’s underground car park, he pushes in the security code that he’s had memorized since it was first given to him. Not the guest code which is changed regularly.  He’d been given the code for permanent residents.  That has to mean something, he thinks, right? “Probably the only one he could remember, Harry winces, trying not to get his hopes up.</p><p>He parks in Niall’s guest spot and takes the elevator upstairs, knocking lightly on the door.</p><p>He’s looking down at his shoes when Niall opens it, and his stomach flips when he sees him standing there, smiling, holding a phone to his ear.  He motions for Harry to come inside and walks ahead of him, trying to end the call he’s been on.  Harry stands by the door, anxiously bouncing from foot to foot.</p><p>Finally Niall disconnects the call and heads for him. “Hi,” he says, smiling at Harry and leaning in for a kiss.  Fuck, he tastes so good, Harry thinks, eyes closed as he lingers on the kiss.  He feels a hand on his and opens his eyes.  Niall’s leading him into his lounge. “What’re ya doing standing by the door.  Come in.”</p><p>Harry can’t stop smiling at him, he looks so good.  Sitting on the large sectional sofa Niall loves as he drops next to him, tucking a leg under the other and facing Harry.  He’s close and Harry can smell remnants of the cologne he probably put on after his shower this morning.</p><p>“What?” Niall asks. “What’s with that goofy grin.” His fingertips slide over Harry’s thigh and he shivers.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, still smiling. “Happy to see you, s’all.  Thought I’d never get back here.”</p><p>“I missed you,” Niall leans in for another kiss. He sits back, eyes crinkling and brushes a thumb across Harry’s upper lip. “What’s this?”</p><p>“Lazy, sorry, should’ve shaved.  Just got out of the habit.”</p><p>“It tickles,” Niall says, tilting his head and kissing him again, testing the tickle.  He purses his lips after this one and puts a finger under Harry’s chin, lifting it to the light to check for more. He slides a palm over his jawline, feeling the growth there too. </p><p>“Is it too weird?” Harry’s suddenly nervous.  Fuck, why didn’t he shave?</p><p>“S’fine, babe, just gotta get used to it.” He pulls Harry down on top of him, wrapping arms around his waist.  “Let’s practice for a bit before we go,” he murmurs into Harry’s ear.  “Now I know how you feel.” He smiles against Harry’s lips and says “you okay? You’ve been quiet since you got back.”</p><p>Harry nuzzles into his neck and breathes him in. “Just missing you s’all. You feel so good.” He sucks gently against Niall’s collarbone. “We should probably go before I make a fool of m’self.”</p><p>Niall lifts Harry’s chin to look in his eyes. “Or we could postpone it til tomorrow, stay here and get reacquainted.” He reaches between them, palming Harry’s cock. “We could do something about this.”</p><p>That suggestion is all it takes.  Harry pushes off his shoes and pulls Niall’s leg around him, grinding their hips together.  It earns him a long low moan and fuck he’s missed this, missed Niall. He pulls at his shirt, pushing it up so he can capture a nipple between his teeth.  Niall’s hips push against him at this and as he sucks, he pushes at Niall’s shorts, kissing over his stomach, the trail of fuzz leading to his pelvis.  When he’s got him exposes, can smell the sex of him, he kisses over the crease where his thigh meets his hip, snakes a hand beneath him to squeeze his perfect ass, sliding down to those strong thighs and fuck. Harry nips lightly the first time, then harder.  He loves these thighs, loves resting between them.  Now it’s his turn and he uses his facial hair to scratch over the sensitive skin.</p><p>“Fuck,” Niall moans and Harry does it again, smiling and letting his tongue lick over Niall’s balls, to the base of his shaft.  He pushes himself up to find the tip and starts there, tongue sneaking from between his lips and sliding over the slit.  Niall’s hips rise to meet him and yes, this is so good.  He covers his teeth with his lips and uses his tongue to guide his mouth over Niall’s shaft.  The pace is slow at first, wants to savor the thick, heavy feel of him but then his need takes over and he speeds up, Niall’s hips working in sync with him, fingers gripping his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh fuck, that’s good, don’t stop,” Niall tells him, and Harry hollows his cheek, using his tongue to increase the intensity.</p><p>“Fuck, H, yes,” Niall moans and his body arches up to meet Harry’s mouth, pushing his cock into Harry’s throat.  He chokes, pulling back then drops down again, reaching between his thighs and sliding a finger over his hole, massaging it.  Niall tenses and Harry pulls back, sensing he’s there.  As Niall’s pleasure bursts in steams down his throat and he works over the tip, making sure he gets every drop.  Niall continues to writhe beneath him, body jerking once as an aftershock hits him. Harry closes his eyes and presses his thighs together.  He thinks about his last visit to the dentist, the scraping of the tools and hiss of the machines and manages to stave off any embarrassing mishaps. </p><p>Resting his cheek against Niall’s thigh, his kisses across it.  He doesn’t trust himself to get closer, not yet.  This is as much as he dares and it’s enough, one of the things he loves most after sucking him off.  He lost track of the number of dreams he had about these thighs when he was alone in LA.</p><p>Above him he hears Niall’s little pants, sees him drape a forearm over his face.  When Harry switches to his other thigh, Niall’s finger find his head and holds it still.  “No more,” he laughs softly.  “Fuck H,” he says, grabbing his bicep and pulling him up.  Harry sits back, away from Niall and looks away when Niall doesn’t understand at first.</p><p>“Look at me being greedy,” he says, standing from the couch and stepping out of his shorts.  He makes sure he has Harry’s attention and pulls off his shirt so that his fully naked body is on display for his lover.  Harry swallows hard and Niall’s grin is a bit wicked.</p><p>“You fucker,” Harry laughs because they both know Niall’s teasing him, but he can’t begin to know how badly Harry’s aching for him. </p><p>“Then do something about it,” Niall tells him.  He grabs Harry’s hand and leads him to the master suite, pulling open a drawer and removing lube and condoms. “Show me just how much you missed me.”</p><p>Niall gets on the bed on his knees and pushes shorts over Harry’s hips, “Get that shirt off,” he orders, and he pulls off his shirt as he steps out of the shorts and underpants now pooled at his feel.  Niall’s fingertips skate across the laurels and he grabs his hand, stopping him from any further touching.</p><p>“Not gonna last long, let me just go take the edge off, then I’ll fuck you properly in a bit,” he tells him.  “Should’ve done it before I came over, but I wasn’t sure,” he lets his voice trail off.</p><p>“You weren’t sure what?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you still wanted me.  It’s been a little awkward the last few months.”</p><p>“Because you hate talkin on the fuckin phone,” Niall laughs. </p><p>“M’better in person,” Harry’s mouth quirks into a half smile and he shrugs. </p><p>He notices Niall’s gaze drift to his cock. “I have to agree, you are very good in person.” He leans forward and licks the tip of Harry’s cock, catching the little pearls of cum sliding over the it.</p><p>Harry steps back at the touch of his tongue.  He doesn’t hold back now.  “I need to be inside you, now.”</p><p>Niall reaches for the lube and drips it over Harry’s fingers “Opened meself up earlier, won’t take much and I’ll be ready.” He shifts his body and presents his ass.  Harry drips lube over it. He’s not going to take any changes.  As hard and horny as he feels right now, he’ll split him in two if he’s not careful.  He slips another finger in stretching as Niall pushes back on them.  Fuck, Harry thinks, it’s been so long.</p><p>“M’ready,” Niall says and turns back to Harry, picking up the condom and rolling one onto his long, hard cock.  He lubes him up and pulls him onto the bed. “You like it best when I ride you, don’t you?” Harry watches as Niall straddles his hips and his mouth drops open, but nothing comes out.  Lips find his and Niall says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Harry’s fingers grip his hips and he finds his desire, lets it take over and kisses Niall again, hard this time, as he pushes his hips into place.  His cock seems to find Niall’s hole on its own and Harry pushes, hard enough to breach the tight muscle, letting Niall adjust until he slowly sinks down.  He thrusts his hips up, and Niall groans. </p><p>“Relax,” Niall says, trailing a fingertip over Harry’s chest, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  His hips begin to move, Harry benefitting from all the leg work Niall’s been doing during the quarantine.  Harry closes his eyes, willing his orgasm to hold off until Niall shifts his hips, sits back and grips Harry’s thighs. </p><p>“Fuck, babe,” Harry shouts and Niall smiles at him. </p><p>“Just give it to me,” he urges Harry.  He groans at the rise and fall of Niall’s hips over him, feels his walls clenching around his cock.  When Harry looks down, he sees Niall’s getting hard again and he wraps a hand around him, using his thumb to rub over the head, syncing his movements with Niall’s rhythm. </p><p>“Harry,” Niall cries out, when he finds his spot and keeps his movements steady, making sure the angle doesn’t change, desperate to keep the stimulation on his spot coming.</p><p>Harry watches him move, listens to his moans and gasps. “Fuck, yes, cum, cum now!” Harry’s hips buck and he spills into the condom.  Niall’s walls pulse around him as his second orgasm explodes over Harry’s hand and onto his stomach. </p><p>Niall falls forward, kissing Harry, hot breath fanning against his ear. “Fuck I’ve missed this, baby.” Niall kisses his chest and sighs, “missed you.”</p><p>“Niall,” Harry tries and then rolls them over, still deep inside him.  He kisses Niall, hard this time, not letting him come up for air for a long, long moment. He trails a hand over Niall’s cheek and kisses him again. </p><p>Niall laughs and wraps arms around his neck.  “Reckon we can have a little foreplay now,” Harry whispers in his ear, “then I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress,” he growls, teeth pulling at Niall’s earlobe.</p><p>Niall starts to say something but Harry covers his mouth with another kiss.  He eventually pulls out, dropping the condom in the bin and pulling Niall to the shower.  This time when he takes him, he’s more his old self, remembering all the little things he’s intuited over time that Niall likes, paying attention to his moans and pants.  He means to worship this body for as long as Niall can take it.</p><p>“Food,” Niall says as they step from the shower.  Harry watches him wrap a towel around his waist and walk into the lounge to find his phone.  He calls for takeaway, ordering Harry’s favorite and getting drinks for them both. They sit on the sofa until Harry hears discordant noise outside, horns honking and terrible clanging sounds.</p><p>“What the hell?” Harry questions.</p><p>Niall smiles. “It’s Thursday night, for the NHS.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I saw some videos.”</p><p>“C’mon,” Niall tells him and they walk to the balcony.  Niall slides the door open and picks up a pot and a spoon, handing them to Harry.  He looks over the street, seeing others on balconies like this, clapping nd making noise, cars honking in the street.  Niall hangs back, just inside the door in case anyone might be watching with a camera.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Harry tells him, huge smile on his face.</p><p>“Knew you’d love it.”</p><p>Harry puts the pot back on the table and walks inside, sliding the door closed behind him.  Wrapping his arms around Niall he holds him tightly, brushing the tip of his nose with the newly grown hair on his face before kissing him.</p><p>“That was incredible, but you are what I love,” he whispers against his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it &lt;3<br/>Please stay safe and healthy as things begin to reopen and if you are participating in protests.<br/>Come find me on Tumblr and let’s talk Narry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>